


I Fall to Pieces

by CariadWinter



Category: Merlin (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, First Time (sort of), Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraint, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther has been killed, the world around Arthur is falling apart it seems, and he turns to the one person with the potential to put him back together again... or tear him apart completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/gifts).



> I’ve added a bit of classic Arthurian legend in there as far as Uther’s personality goes and Igraine – you know - _not dying_ because those are two of the biggest things about Merlin BBC that just irritate me. Oh and well, Morgana isn’t crazy, bad, evil. Though she’s so freaking hot in the show. Just sayin.

Uther Pendragon had been a brilliant and – when need be – ruthless businessman. He’d worked for nearly thirty years to bring Albion Inc. to the top of the technological food chain. Now, not only was Albion and the Pendragon name the face of magical technologies in the United Kingdom, they were the face of Magi-Tech systems worldwide. Private residences, public facilities, and even many of the world’s governments were imbued with Albion tech. Needless to say, as well as being one of the most powerful men in the world, Uther Pendragon had been one of the most envied and despised.

Uther and his wife, Igraine, had been two of the driving forces behind magical integration after the third world war; a war that had been one of the most devastating Holy wars in all of history. Hundreds of thousands had died, the world had been left shaken and divided, but by the end – magic had found a foothold on the world once more and the Old Religion had been recognized again… not for domination or evil, but for peace and equality.

Uther and Igraine had been the faces of that budding peace. They’d come away from the war stronger, prouder, and with purpose. Albion had been their dream; their way of integrating magic into the world and showing the naysayers that it wasn’t evil or dangerous. Magic could be used for good; to protect. Unfortunately, there were still those in the world that would see magic and all that the Pendragon’s had worked for destroyed. Because of them, Uther Pendragon had been assassinated two months ago; leaving Igraine and their two children – Morgana from Igraine’s first marriage and their youngest, Arthur – to pick up the pieces.

*****

The knock at the door woke Harvey from his doze on the sofa. He’d been going over case files until late and a look at the clock showed him that it was nearly two in the morning. Only two people would be crazy enough to invade his personal space in the middle of the night and either Donna or Mike had better have a damn good reason for it.

Another knock, this one more insistent, pulled him off the sofa and he scrubbed at his face as he made his way to the door. “This better seriously be an emergency or…” Harvey’s tired rant died on his tongue when he pulled open his door and found Arthur Pendragon standing on his doorstep. He looked tired and disheveled. Arthur’s blonde hair was in messy disarray and his clothes were bunched and wrinkled. 

“It’s not an emergency,” Arthur drawled, his voice soft, “but I didn’t think you’d mind if I popped in for a chat. I know it’s late but…” He shrugged.

Harvey’s eyebrow shot up and he stuck his head out the door to look towards the elevator at the end of the hall. They were alone.

“Where are your guards?” he asked, almost growling. “Where’s Emrys and why the hell are you alone?” With the threat on the Pendragon family being so fresh, if Arthur didn’t have some kind of protection with him Harvey was going to strangle him.

Arthur just smiled and leaned in against the doorframe. “Kay and Gwaine are downstairs keeping watch. Lance and Emrys went from the airport to the house in Manhattan to see about the unpacking,” he told him. “Are you going to invite me in or shall we have this little reunion here in the hallway?”

Harvey relaxed a little, but he couldn’t find his own smile. He stepped aside though and let Arthur move past him inside. They walked in silence to the living room after Harvey had shut and locked the door. There was tension between them and it made Harvey’s head ache. They’d never been like this. Things had always been easy between them, relaxed… short of the times when Arthur’s father had gotten a little too close to the truth. Harvey wasn’t going to push Arthur though. Their relationship was… unique and some what up in the air considering the circumstances. 

He’d met Arthur seven years ago when Uther had finally decided to start bringing his son along with him on business. Or rather, Igraine had finally allowed it. Arthur had just turned eighteen and before that he’d been in school. At the time, Harvey’d had to remind himself that sexing up his biggest and most powerful client was bad for lawyer/client relations. Well, that and Jessica would have fed him his balls for breakfast. Albion International was a billion dollar account and Uther was one of her favorites. He’d retained their services when he’d established the US branch of the company.

Arthur, of course, had made things decidedly difficult. He’d flirted and touched and teased until Harvey had nearly lost his damn mind. Arthur’d been playful and brash. He’d found ways to corner Harvey and work him up until his eyes had crossed. It had been so, so very dangerous and that, in part, had probably been one of the initial draws. Harvey liked danger sometimes and what it did for his libido. The desire to bed an eighteen year old had left him conflicted though. Arthur was gorgeous; handsome and filled out in all the right places, but by and large… he was still a kid. That was one line Harvey hadn’t been willing to cross. 

Arthur’s age had kept Harvey sane through that first two week visit and the next two week visit the following year. A twenty year old, insistent Arthur had been too much for him though. He’d shown up at Harvey’s home one night, guards and Emrys in tow – though like tonight they’d been left down in the lobby – and Harvey had fucked Arthur within an inch of his life... several times. There’d just been something about the young man that had twisted up his insides and left him wanting. He’d regretted it the next morning of course, but only because he’d been afraid of what Uther would have done if he’d found out. Uther hadn’t found out though and Arthur had spent nearly every available moment for the remainder of the trip in Harvey’s bed. Every year after that, for fourteen days, Arthur and Harvey had spent every possible waking moment wrapped up in each other. 

He didn’t know what it was between them. They never gave it voice. They just were and that was good enough for such a short time each year.

“I’m sorry I had to leave so soon after Uther’s funeral,” Harvey finally said; breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Arthur was standing at the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room, staring out over the city. “I know you couldn’t stay. I wasn’t angry,” he replied.

Harvey moved closer; pressed himself up against Arthur’s back and slipped his hands onto the man’s hips. “I tried to call.”

Arthur nodded and leaned back into Harvey’s warmth. “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t take them. Or return them for that matter. I just… I needed to get through things there. Mum… Morgana… Albion business. All the barristers and well wishers. I couldn’t afford to break down any more than I already was and I knew I would if I heard your voice.”

He fell quiet and Harvey turned his head so that he could press a kiss to the side of Arthur’s head. It was raining outside; pouring down in almost blinding sheets and the glass was littered with hundreds of tiny, glistening rain drops and twisting rivulets of water. Harvey could still make out the reflection of them in the glass though and he traced the features of Arthur’s face. Arthur’s eyes had closed, he looked utterly exhausted, and he was trembling against him.

“Not that I’m not happy you’re here… because I am,” Harvey began and slipped his arms around Arthur’s middle, “what are you doing here? I don’t recall Donna calling to let me know you were flying in tonight.”

Arthur’s arms covered Harvey’s and he squeezed them tighter around him. “That’s because I didn’t inform the firm that I was coming,” he murmured and then sighed. “It’s business mostly. I’m here to meet with the board to discuss some changes now that my father has passed. I was going to phone Jessica in the morning to let her know that I was in town and would require the presence of council.” 

Arthur’s head turned so that Harvey’s lips were brushing along his forehead. “My flight landed a little over an hour ago. I wanted to see you first. There are some things… I needed you, Harvey. I needed to be able to get through one night without it being about business or condolences or crying family members. I love my family. More than anything. I haven’t had a moment for myself though and I think I’m starting to go a little mad.”

Harvey kissed Arthur’s forehead and then rested their heads together. “I’m here,” he assured him. “Whatever you need.”

The corner of Arthur’s mouth quirked up into a small, sad, half-smile and he opened his eyes. “Anything?” he asked softly.

Harvey nodded. “Of course.”

Silence fell between them again, leaving only the sound of the rain outside. It was peaceful; all but lulling the room into a sleepy haze. They held each other and stared out at the city until finally, the rain began to let up. It didn’t stop, but you could make out more than just the shapes of sky scrapers now.

“Can I ask you something?” Arthur mumbled and their eyes met in the reflection of the glass.

“You know you can ask me anything,” Harvey told him and caressed his hand up and down Arthur’s side. This was nice; just the two of them like this with no worries or the fear of time flying too fast. It was about as domestic as Harvey had gotten in a very long time.

Arthur nodded; his eyes searching Harvey’s. “I just wondered… with my father gone, well, things are delicate right now. There are people out there that are going to try and take advantage of the situation… people who would like to see Albion fall. They’d like to turn magic against us to prove that it really is as dangerous and corrupting as they say it is and I… well…”

Arthur turned so that he could really look at Harvey. “Before he died, my father and I were working on a project with Emrys and Morgana. It’s a security cipher that would not only infuse society at large with natural magic; it would virtually cut crime in half.”

Harvey’s eyebrows rose and he brought his arms up to cross them over his chest. “And how exactly would this cipher work?”

There was a spark in Arthur’s eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago. “Excalibur will be a security cipher that can be installed in any system, anywhere. It’s infused with each individual’s essence making it impenetrable. For instance, if I were to install Excalibur here in your flat, we would inscribe protection runes throughout, as well as put in place magic infused sensors for monitoring. A security panel would be installed outside the door and your life essence would be imbued into it. Once that’s done and everything is activated, your flat would then be protected by a magical field… a security net if you will… that only you can activate or deactivate. You would set the parameters; allowing only those you trusted access if you wanted and the system would automatically alert the authorities if you were in distress or say… there was a fire. Once the field is in place, no one, not even a “magically inclined” being, could penetrate it. You wouldn’t have to worry about someone making off with your eye or your hand either because the system operates off “active” life force. You have to be alive and feeding it into the system yourself.’

‘Can you imagine? Excalibur wouldn’t just be for homes and transport either. Retailers could not only install it into their businesses, but local governments could infuse Excalibur into power grids, schools, CCTV. Even weaponry could be infused with the cipher, binding it to one person and one person only. If used in a crime the authorities could simply trace the weapon back to its owner by way of magical signature. The military could use Excalibur in all branches… weapons, aircraft, ships, tanks, RVs, even the missiles. The black market would be shite out of luck because even if they could get their hands on the equipment… they’d not be able to use them. And the best part of all… Excalibur will be freeware. It would be made available to every citizen of every country free of charge.”

Arthur was practically bouncing in place in excitement and he was looking at Harvey with glowing, expectant eyes. “It’s not perfect and it wouldn’t stop a thief from walking into a business in broad daylight, but it’s a start.”

Harvey smiled at him and honestly felt a little overwhelmed with all of the information. “Excalibur sounds amazing. Too good to be true almost, but something that a lot of people would be happy to have. Hell I’d use it if it really does work. You could low-jack my life for me,” he mused, but he was sure his jovial tone didn’t reach his eyes. There was one huge thing that stuck out to Harvey like a flashing neon sign.

“There are going to be a lot of people who’d want to take this from you, Arthur… Governments especially. And the criminals of the world aren’t going to like having their playtime thrust into lockdown and pulled out from underneath them. Something like Excalibur could be worth billions of dollars. People you trust, people you’ve known since childhood… they’ll turn on you for the right price. And…” Harvey frowned. “This is what Uther was killed for wasn’t it? Someone was trying to stop you from finishing the program.”

Arthur licked his lips, nodded, and all the happiness drained from his face. “We think so. Somehow news of the project got leaked and the wrong people found out about it. They sent assassins… my father’s security wasn’t good enough.” Arthur dropped his gaze to the floor and he brought his arms up to wrap around himself. “They nearly killed Emrys too. He’s the power behind Excalibur after all. I’ve got the most powerful warlock in the world as my best mate and someone nearly took him from me with a single bullet.”

Harvey’s eyes went wide and he reached out to place his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “I didn’t… it wasn’t in the news. Someone actually tried to kill Emrys?”

Arthur nodded and shuffled forward until he was pressed against Harvey’s chest. Harvey gladly wrapped his arms around him again. “He was out with Lance for lunch. They were in the park. Someone… if he hadn’t moved at the last moment… if Lance hadn’t distracted him…”

Harvey squeezed Arthur tightly and pressed a kiss into the top of his head. Emrys had been Arthur’s best friend since the two had been boys. The fact that Arthur had almost lost him along with Uther must have been terrifying.

“He’s fine now though right?” Harvey asked, both worried and trying to keep Arthur talking. “You said he and Lance were with you.”

“Not fine,” Arthur replied, “but mending. The bullet caught him in the shoulder; did quite a bit of damage. Lance has been hovering like the overprotective husband that he is ever since it happened. He won’t let Emrys out of his sight. Morgana’s friend Gwen helped us keep it out of the papers. She’s a doctor. Lance managed to get him out of the park and home before the authorities arrived or another shot could be taken. Morgana called Gwen in to patch Emrys up and she’s been keeping an eye on him ever since. We would have preferred to take him to hospital of course, but you know how it is. People of the Old Religion, especially witches or warlocks, are still treated like animals by some people. They wouldn’t have been able to refuse him treatment, but Lance wasn’t willing to risk Emrys getting shite treatment either. Lance says that Gwen’s been a gift from the gods.”

Harvey pressed a soft, barely there kiss to Arthur’s forehead and then his temple. “I’m glad he’s still here with you and that he’s being taken care of. I know how close the two of you are.” 

Arthur nodded and wrapped his own arms around Harvey’s waist. “I hate the feeling that we’ve all got to look over our shoulders right now… maybe for a long time to come, but Excalibur is worth it. My father believed that and so does Emrys. This cipher could bring us all together; show people that magic can be used for good, to protect, and that it’s not just evil and devil worship.”

“You sound just like him you know,” Harvey stated softly. “Your father… When I met Uther, he tried so hard to sway me to the pro-magic path. His heart was strongly set in the Old Religion. And I won’t lie to you… I saw a client, plain and simple. I don’t mix my personal beliefs and business. It’s just not a good mixture. Not with a firm like Pearson Hardman.”

Arthur looked Harvey in the eyes, his expression serious. “And what do you believe?” he asked. 

Harvey narrowed his eyes for a moment, then sighed and shrugged. In the years they’d known each other his own personal beliefs had never come up. He wondered, now, if that was odd. They never talked about the past or the future. They’d always just been together for a few days, talking about business or having sex, and then Arthur would be leaving again.

“Is that your question?” Harvey asked. “Are we about to have the conversation about faith and belief? Because you never did ask me anything.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, that wasn’t the question. I’d still like to know though. I don’t… I suppose I just realized now that we don’t really talk about you at all. I just know what I see. I know you like posh things and you live in an expensive flat. I know you’re a brilliant councilor and a no-nonsense business man. I know I can count on you to fight for me no matter what the case and I know you’ll win because that’s what you do. I know… I know that your favorite drink is bourbon and that you take your steaks medium. You like old black and white movies and Blues LPs.”

Arthur pressed in closer and tilted his head back so that he was still holding Harvey’s gaze. “I know you dance like you make love. I know you kiss me like I’m the most important person in your world when I’m with you. I know your hair looks a fright when you first wake up in the morning, but by the time you walk out that door you’re immaculate. I know you lock the rest away and hide it from the people in your life. I just don’t know why. I don’t know what you were like as a child or if your parents are still alive. I don’t know if you’ve ever been married or even in love for that matter. I don’t know your favorite color or your most cherished memory and I’ve not heard all the ridiculous stories you’d have held on to after graduating university. I don’t know _you_ … and I’d like to.”

Harvey released a slow breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and then brought his hand up to brush his fingers back through Arthur’s hair. “Where’s all this coming from?” he asked. He wasn’t sure he was ready to have this particular conversation. It was hard for Harvey to let people in. Once they were past his defenses, it was too easy for them to hurt him and he’d decided a long time ago that he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him ever again.

Arthur’s cheeks grew a little pink and he licked his lips as though he were suddenly nervous about something. “What would you say if I told you that I was going to remain in New York for an extended period of time so that Emrys and I could work on the Excalibur project here in the states?”

Harvey blinked and his heart began to beat a little faster. The conversation had definitely gone the route of “serious” suddenly. “What about Albion Inc in the Uk? Aren’t you needed there so soon after your father’s death? And what about your family?”

“Morgana and I have both retained control of my father’s company. She will oversee operations in Europe, Asia, Africa, and Russia. I will oversee operations in North America, Central and South America, and Australia. Equal partners. The only question is… where will Emrys and I set up the lab for Excalibur. I’d like it to be here in New York… with you.”

Harvey nodded and stepped away; scrubbing his hand over his face as he did. He moved away from the window, his eyes darting over the large room that was both living room and kitchen. “And that’s the real question… what will happen between you and I if you set up the lab here.”

“Yes,” Arthur replied, voice quiet but hard. 

Harvey wasn’t sure what to say. They’d seen each other two weeks out of the year for the past seven years and they’d only been sexually involved for four of those years… not including this one. That was a grand total of fifty-six days; not all of which they’d actually spent together. Uther had taken up a lot of Harvey’s time during those business trips and when the man hadn’t been with Harvey, he’d been showing his son how things were run at the North American branch of Albion International.

What was he supposed to say here? What would they be like if Arthur was here all the time? Could Harvey even do serious? Because that’s what Arthur was asking for wasn’t it? He wanted it to be just the two of them; Harvey and Arthur… together… in a relationship. An actual relationship. Harvey’d been in one serious relationship before Arthur and he hadn’t had any desire to repeat himself. Things got complicated when Harvey got serious.

“I’m sorry.”

The two words stopped Harvey in his tracks and he turned back to face his young lover. Arthur was looking at him with a sad, resigned expression on his face.

“Sorry for what?” Harvey asked and took a step towards him. Arthur took a step back.

“I shouldn’t have dropped everything in your lap like this. It was foolish of me. I just thought…” Arthur sighed and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. You’re not obligated to me, Harvey. You are my legal council, my friend, and we… upon occasion, have sex. That is all.”

Harvey blinked again and tried to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat. Okay so this had gone from serious to bad really quickly. “I haven’t even said anything yet,” he countered.

“Your face and body language said it all,” Arthur replied. “You look like I’ve just informed you that you’re about to be disbarred. You’re terrified, Harvey, and I don’t ever want you to feel that way because of me. I’d rather just be your friend and go on as we always have. Or rather… perhaps not as we always have. I would imagine that a simple council/client relationship might be more beneficial for the both of us… less confusing.”

Harvey frowned and stepped forward again, backing Arthur up against the window. Had he just been dumped? Were they even together so that he could be dumped? “That wasn’t panic, Arthur. That was uncertainty. It’s been a long time since I’ve even thought about being in a relationship with someone and the one time that I did try it, it didn’t turn out so hot. This is a lot for me to take in okay, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want it. You were right in what you said before though… we don’t actually talk when we’re together. You don’t really know me, Arthur, and I don’t think you really understand what it would be like if we were together. I don’t exactly make the best partner. I’m demanding and controlling; forgetful when it comes to personal dates. I get jealous at the drop of a hat and my temper’s been known to get the better of me. My career takes up a huge chunk of my life and most people don’t find the aspect of competing with that appealing.”

Arthur smiled, reached out, and twisted his fingers into the fabric of Harvey’s T-shirt. “I’m just as demanding and controlling as you are so I suppose in that regard, we’ll just have to fight for dominance and see who comes out on top… or bottom rather. If you forget, I’ll remind you. As for the jealousy, if I’m with you, Harvey, I’m with you. There would be no one else and if you get jealous then I’ll just have to put your mind at ease. My temper is likely just as bad as yours if not worse. Emrys can attest to that. And I have no intentions of competing with your work. I think it’s safe to say, in fact, that there will be times when neither one of us will have time for the other. It’s not as though I have a lot of free time on my hands. The point is though… we’ll both have to make sacrifices and I’m willing to do that if you are. When you showed up at my father’s funeral, I realized that I needed more from you. I _wanted_ more from you. I wanted to be able to lean on you the way a lover would instead of having to hide behind this secret affair we’ve built up. I wanted you to stay with me; needed to feel you against me and have your arms around me. Instead, I went to bed alone and you went home.”

“Arthur,” Harvey began, but Arthur cut him off.

“You’re scared. I get that. I’m scared too. We’ve both had other lovers in our lives, some that have hurt us. We’re used to living a certain way and expecting certain things.” He twisted his fingers tighter into Harvey’s shirt and tugged him in close. “After the reading of my father’s will and a conversation with Morgana, all I could think about was the fact that I had the option open to me to be here with you. I knew that there could be more for us and I wanted that. I still want that. No more two weeks out of the year or saying goodbye. I’m not saying that it’s true love or that it’ll last forever. I want to at least give us a chance though… because you make me happy, Harvey. When I’m with you, for those few days out of the year… I’m not Arthur Pendragon, heir apparent. I’m just Arthur and you make me feel like that’s good enough.”

Harvey reached up, his heart pounding out a hard, violent rhythm in his chest, and he placed his hands on Arthur’s face. It was scary. Arthur was right about that. Committing to someone scared the hell out of Harvey. Arthur was special though. He kept Harvey on his toes and he pushed him to his limits, but he always made every second of it worth it. 

“And are you here now? For good?” he asked. “Or will you be returning home to England?”

Arthur licked his lips and slipped his hands in around Harvey’s sides. “I’m here,” he replied. “Everything has already been arranged. Emrys, the lads, and I will be taking over my family’s house in Manhattan. I’d planned to meet with Jessica tomorrow and request that she handle any and all Albion International business herself if and when the need arises. All I need is for you to say yes. It’s why I came here tonight.”

Harvey forced out a shaky breath, took two seconds to think it over, and then nodded. He knew that being in a relationship meant giving up some of his control, letting someone in, but for Arthur… maybe it would be worth it. “Yes,” he whispered. 

The world tilted on its axis then because everything was in motion. Arthur was kissing him; crushing their lips together like a starving man and Harvey ate back at him. Their teeth clicked, caught on lips, and their tongues circles and thrust until both of them were moaning. Arthur gave in though. He submitted the second that Harvey growled, tilted his head, and bit down on the side of Arthur’s neck. Arthur shuddered against him and gasped as Harvey pressed him back hard against the window. He loved the affect he had on his lover, loved that Arthur would all but melt under his attention. The air around them felt heated; charged with all of the emotions and desires that they’d been throwing back and forth at each other. It sent Harvey’s pulse skittering up higher and faster.

“Missed you,” Arthur sighed and then he sucked in a sharp breath when Harvey’s teeth latched on to his ear. His fingers dug into Harvey’s side in response and he thrust his hips up against the leg that Harvey had wedged in between his own. Harvey groaned and thrust back.

“This is going to be over much too soon if we don’t slow it down a little,” he told him, but Arthur just ground his hips up and whined. Harvey chuckled and whispered, “Needy” against his lover’s throat. 

He gathered up both of Arthur’s hands and lifted them up, pinned them to the glass with one of his own. Harvey’s free hand pushed between them to yank at the button and zip of Arthur’s pants. 

“Harvey,” Arthur whined, his hips pushing forward as Harvey’s hand slipped inside and gently tugged him free of his clothes. Arthur was full and thick and heavy against Harvey’s palm.

“Shh,” Harvey soothed and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips.

His hand began to work Arthur slowly; gently sliding up and down in a loose fist. It wouldn’t be enough for Arthur. He’d need tighter and faster, but Harvey wanted to bring him to the precipice and keep him there. He wanted to watch his young lover squirm and beg and plead for him. Then and only then would he give him what he asked for.

Arthur’s lips were soft and pliant. They parted for Harvey’s tongue and he licked into his mouth as though he were tasting him for the first time. The kiss was sweet and languid. Harvey tasted and teased him; made love to him through the kiss while his hand still worked between them; pumping slowly. He pressed a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Arthur’s jaw and then nipped his way down the side of his neck. Arthur gasped and presented for him; tilting his head and baring his neck for Harvey’s lips and teeth.

The first drops of his lover’s essence slicked Harvey’s fingers and he used it to coat Arthur’s cock. He was slippery against his palm in no time and Harvey rewarded him by tightening his grip.

“Yes,” Arthur gasped; bucking up hard into Harvey’s fist.

Harvey squeezed the base of him, twisted his hand until his lover mewled and then he began to pump him hard and fast.

“Yes! Yes!” Arthur cried out as his hips pistoned up into the tight fist jerking at him. “Harvey!”

Arthur’s breaths were coming in short, sharp, shallow pants and Harvey jerked him harder the louder his cries grew. It made his own head spin. His lover was utter perfection like this. He ate up the sight of Arthur falling apart against him and just when he knew that he’d reached the threshold of climax, Harvey clamped down around the base of his cock and squeezed. Arthur bucked and cried out.

“Harvey!”

Arthur’s body jerked and shuddered; fought against the release that had been denied it. Harvey kissed him through it. He pet him with his free hand, stroking along his side and then up over his chest. Arthur just whimpered and writhed and let his eyes roll back into his head. 

When Harvey was certain that he could release him, he stroked him one last time and then let go. He stepped back and took in the sight of his young lover. Arthur was all muscle and sun-kissed golden skin. He was firm and handsome, but looked deliciously debauched with his kiss swollen red lips and hard, leaking cock protruding proudly from the folds of his rumpled clothing. Harvey wanted him just like that. He wanted to feel him against him, around him… and something more that he wasn’t sure he could give voice to. The thought made him shudder though and he smiled.

“Do you know how gorgeous you are?” he asked and reached out to brush the pad of his thumb over Arthur’s lips.

“Harvey,” Arthur breathed out against his finger and then sucked the thick digit into his mouth.

Harvey groaned, his eyes glazing over a little at the sight of Arthur sucking on his thumb. The man’s mouth had been made for sucking. His lips were full and pink and perfect and Harvey’s swollen cock twitched in anticipation. He reached down, palmed his groin, and squeezed to hedge off the urgency. Just being near Arthur was enough to arouse him. The past few minutes had him damn near ready to burst. His young lover was like a drug and the high went straight to his prick.

“Undress,” Harvey rasped and pulled his thumb from Arthur’s mouth. “I’m gonna go get us a few things.” He leaned in, pressed Arthur firmly into the glass and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss almost, no tongue, just heat and need and all the passion he felt for him. Then he pulled away and headed off towards the bedroom.

He shed his own clothing along the way; pulled off his T-shirt and dropped it in the hall, then tugged at the button of his jeans. Harvey may be buttoned up and immaculate at work, but at home he still liked to relax. Mike, he was sure, would have been surprised by that. Or maybe not. Mike reminded Harvey of Arthur in a lot of ways. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he was so protective of the kid. That’s where it stopped though. With Mike, Harvey felt more like a big brother. With Arthur… Harvey groaned, leaned in heavy against the doorframe leading into the bedroom, and pulled his aching cock free from the confines of his jeans. Arthur did things to Harvey’s mind and body that he’d not had done in a very long, _long_ time.

He stroked himself a few times; tempted to get himself off quickly now so that he’d last longer once Arthur actually got his hands on him. Up until now, Harvey had been doing the touching. He knew his lover would be eager to do what Harvey had in mind though and he also knew how talented Arthur was with his mouth. The first time he’d blown him, Harvey had seen stars. Of course, he’d already been on edge considering Arthur had cornered him in the bathroom at Uther’s house in the Hamptons. Harvey’d been invited up for a long weekend and Arthur, the sly little devil that he was, had blown him in the bathroom with Uther just down the hall. That weekend had shredded Harvey’s nerves. It had been worth it though. Worth every second.

He pushed his jeans down a little lower on his hips with one hand, still stroking himself with the other. God he was so close he could feel the muscles straining in his thighs. Harvey wasn’t so old that he couldn’t get it up again, but he did worry about his stamina when it came to his young lover. Arthur was twenty-five and raring to go. He’d sexed Harvey right into oblivion many… many times. Harvey was thirty-three and though he was in top physical shape, he was also putty in his lover’s hands. He wondered sometimes if Arthur realized just how much power he held over him.

With a huff, Harvey released his cock, shed his jeans, and walked over to his bedside table to retrieve the lube and a condom. They’d both had their share of lovers in between each other, he was sure of that, so for now safety was the best policy. He debated on a toy as well. He’d used them on Arthur before and gods help him, the sight of Arthur losing it with a dildo stuffed up inside of him was a true sight to behold. Tonight would be different though. If Arthur was game, and Harvey knew that he was because he’d asked him for this before, the tables would be turned and he knew for a fact that he’d never make it with a toy inside of him. Unless… Harvey grabbed both the dildo and his cock ring. The cock ring he knew he’d need regardless, but he’d leave it up to Arthur whether or not to use the toy.

When he returned, Arthur was on his knees in front of the windows. He’d folded his clothes and set them on one of the chairs, then he’d moved back and waited. Harvey grunted at the sight of him and moved to stand in front of him. He ran his fingers back through Arthur’s hair, gripped it at the back, and then tilted his lover’s handsome face up to him.

“Put this on me,” he instructed and handed Arthur the ring. Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion. Harvey smiled and moved his hand around so that he could brush his thumb over his lover’s cheekbone. “I’m going to let you fuck me,” he clarified and Arthur blinked up at him. Every time before this, whenever Arthur had asked about topping, Harvey had turned him down.

“Harvey,” Arthur rasped as he took the ring from him, “are you sure?”

He sucked in a slow, deep breath and nodded, then brushed his fingers back through Arthur’s hair. “I don’t do things I don’t want to do. You should know that by now.” Harvey nodded down towards the ring. “Now put that on me so that I make it through everything you are about to do to me.”

Arthur nodded, blue eyes wide and wondrous, then he took Harvey gently in hand and slipped the ring on. Harvey hissed at the contact and the tight squeeze. Warm, wet lips brushed across the head of his arousal and his hips bucked forward.

“Fuck,” he gasped, shuddering. The fingers in Arthur’s hair twisted while the items he carried in his other hand slipped away and fell to the floor. He brought that hand up to press his palm flat against the window.

Arthur kissed him again. He mouthed at the head of Harvey’s cock and dug his tongue into the weeping slit. A hand settled on his inner thigh, fingertips kneading into skin and muscle. Those soft, sweet lips moved down to kiss at the juncture of Harvey’s leg and torso and he couldn’t control the ragged groan that forced its way up his throat. His balls were already tight and aching, throbbing with the need to release and god help him if the room wasn’t spinning a little around him. 

Tongue and teeth and lips worked over Harvey’s skin. Arthur kissed up over the curve of his hip. He nipped and licked along the thin line of hair leading from naval to cock and then dipped his head down to mouth and suck at Harvey’s balls. Again Harvey’s body jerked and his hips bucked; his abandoned cock thumped hard against his belly. With each press of those lips against his skin, the fire in Harvey’s gut burned hotter. His body ached for it. His skin tingled and tighten and he felt fucking raw all over.

“Christ you’re good at this,” he groaned and Arthur rewarded him by sliding his hands around him and digging his fingers into the cheeks of his ass. His body clenched; eager and willing and Harvey’s heart fluttered.

Gently, he tugged Arthur’s head back until his lover was looking up at him. “Slick your fingers up and prepare me while you suck me,” he told him.

Arthur groaned and Harvey watched as his lover quickly reached down and squeezed at the base of his own prick. His lover’s hips bucked at the touch; jerked and jerked until Arthur was whining and squirming on his knees. The sight caused the heat in Harvey’s belly to creep all the way up his spine and explode across the back of his neck.

“Are you really going to let me do this?” Arthur panted; gazing up at him with flushed cheeks and lust-blown blue eyes.

Harvey pet him; smoothed his fingers back through his soft blonde hair and nodded. “If we’re really going to do this, then it’s something I think we both need.” 

He pushed his fingers through his hair again, tugged at the hair at the back of his head and when Arthur’s lips fell open, Harvey pushed his hips forward and slipped his cock into his mouth. Arthur moaned, his eyes rolling, and he tightened the ring of his lips around him. The wet heat of that mouth nearly undid Harvey. He sucked in a sharp breath, forced himself not to just shove his way to the back of his lover’s throat, and then blew the breath back out. Arthur took him all the way in then. He hollowed out his lips as he swallowed him down, then flatted his tongue out around him as he pulled back off. Harvey’s hips stuttered, trying to buck and stay still at the same time. He wanted to fuck that glorious mouth of his, but Harvey wanted it to last as well. And then Arthur was sucking him in earnest; greedily bobbing his head up and down and Harvey couldn’t stop himself. His fingers tightened, his hips thrust, and he lost himself.

So lost was he in fact, that he didn’t feel it when Arthur shifted so that he could grab up the discarded lube and slick his fingers. Everything was next to him on the floor so it shouldn’t have required much movement. Harvey couldn’t even recall when Arthur’s hands had left him. He did, however, feel when his lover pulled his cheeks apart and pressed one slick finger to his entrance. Harvey’s rhythm stuttered to a stop, Arthur drew up off of him, nibbled at the head of his cock, and then he sucked him all the way down again as he pushed his finger inside.

“Oh fuck!” Harvey cried out at the duel sensation and the immediate feel of his impending orgasm igniting in his gut. His balls twisted up tightly, throbbed painfully, and his fingers curled against the glass. “Fuck! Fuck!”

Arthur hummed around him, swallowed, and Harvey swore that the whole world fractured. The edges of his vision went white as his body jerked and Harvey’s head dropped back, mouth open in a silent scream. Arthur continued to suck him. He licked and hummed and ate at him as his finger thrust inside of his contracting hole. Harvey’s hips rocked, jerking erratically, but he couldn’t find release. He just hung there, suspended in a continuous loop of blinding pleasure; toes curling against the hardwood floor until he thought his bones might shatter. Arthur took no pity on him. He sucked at him hungrily, head bobbing up and down rapidly as not one but two fingers pushed up into his body. The world disappeared then and took Harvey right along with it.

By the time he came back to himself, Harvey was bent forward with his forehead pressed to the cool glass of the window and he was shaking. His prick was throbbing with a pain _just this side_ of unpleasant and Arthur had bent his head down to suckle at his balls. One of his lover’s hands was stroking slowly, soothingly, up and down the outside of his leg. Arthur’s other hand was still moving between his legs, three fingers deep and spreading him open… thankfully without hitting his prostate. That would have sent him buckling to the floor.

“Arthur,” Harvey croaked; his voice hoarse and thick from his screams and his nearly suffocating arousal. His legs were wobbly and his heart was pounding out a hard staccato beat in his chest. Not once had he ever been denied release like this and certainly not at his own request. It was maddening and wonderful all at the same time.

Arthur pulled his hand away, carefully pulling his fingers from Harvey’s body, while the other hand moved to rub easy circles into Harvey’s stomach. He whimpered, already feeling empty with the loss, but his lover lifted his head and smiled at him.

“S’okay,” Arthur murmured and leaned forward to kiss at the swell of a hip. “I’ve got you.”

Arthur’s hands disappeared for a moment and Harvey looked down to watch as the dildo was picked up from the floor. Arthur grabbed the lube up and slicked the toy; prepared it as though he were preparing himself. Harvey groaned and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wasn’t entirely positive that his knees would be able to hold him through it. 

When the head of the toy was pressed against his entrance, Harvey’s hips snapped forward and Arthur had to press a hand to a hip to steady him. “Easy,” Arthur murmured; rubbing slow circles into Harvey’s hip with his thumb.

Harvey grunted and spread his feet apart a little more. He pressed both hands to the glass this time and exhaled a slow breath when Arthur pushed the head of the dildo inside of him. The stretch was almost painful. He’d not had time lately to play. A quick jerk in the shower before bed or one in the morning before work was all he’d been able to indulge in. The burn and pressure because of that left him breathless and a little light headed. The deeper it sank in to him the fuller he felt and it was making everything tilt around him. The flicker of climax was back, churning in his gut, and Harvey dropped one hand down to squeeze at the base of his cock. He knew the ring wouldn’t let him come, but Christ he felt so full and he was right-fucking-there and oh god this was going to kill him.

“Jesus Christ, Arthur,” Harvey rasped. 

The toy was inside him now, pushed all the way to its end, and it was sitting against his prostate like a fucking hundred pound, teasing weight. He rolled his hips, needing the motion, and it scraped against that spot inside of him. Arthur pulled it out of him though, pulled it out until only the tip remained and held it there. Then there was hot breath and a wet tongue licking across the knuckles of the hand he was holding himself with and it made his legs tremble even harder. The toy pushed back in, thrust really, and twisted. It was pulled out and pushed in, carefully at first and then harder and faster until the pace was insistent and demanding. Harvey rocked with it and couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so laid bare and raw.

“So good,” he gasped and shuddered when Arthur started kissing at the insides of his thighs. 

He couldn’t look away. His lover’s tongue licked across his skin; traced patterns against him and Harvey thought he just might actually lose his mind tonight. If he could purr he would have. As it were, he was already prepared to either beg or get down on his knees and spread himself open like a damn wanton whore. Eager and needy would be understatements at the moment. He wanted this… _needed_ this even more than he’d realized.

Arthur’s lips found the head of his prick again and Harvey whimpered. “Too… too much,” he cried, but those lips parted around him anyway. They sucked at him, swallowed him down until they were pressed to the side of Harvey’s still clenching fist. 

“ _Arthur_ ,” Harvey croaked, his head shaking. “Please it’s… too much.”

Everything was spinning and tilting and his lover was thrusting the toy harder now, ramming it inside of him until it was literally dragging him to the edge of orgasm. A hand was tugging at his, prying him away from his cock and when he finally released himself, Arthur swallowed him the rest of the way down. He groaned around him and the vibrations ripped a scream from Harvey’s lips.

“Arthur, Fuck! Fuckfuck!”

His whole body seized up and tears welled in Harvey’s eyes. Arthur left him hanging again; dangled him over the edge until he was pleading and mumbling and clutching at anything that would keep him upright. It hurt. Fuck it hurt so bad it left him blind. His hips were jerking frantically, carrying him through an orgasm that gifted him no release and fucking his body down onto the toy and into the mouth that was killing him slowly. Harvey felt like a wild thing clawing at the inside of its shiny new cage. He wanted out, felt pinned in, and then suddenly his knees were buckling and the world swept him sideways.

Harvey was shaking and squirming and he nearly fought the hands guiding him onto his knees. Arthur was there though, petting him and whispering into his ear, “I’ve got you.” It made Harvey tremble and whine.

“Too much,” he gasped, still trying to catch his breath. “Oh _god_.” His body wouldn’t stop shaking and he needed to come so badly he wanted to fucking cry.

Harvey whimpered as the toy was eased from his body and then sighed as he was pressed in against the cool window. It bit back the fire coursing through his veins and chilled the sweat clinging to his skin. Arthur was pressed in behind him, hands moving across Harvey’s too sensitive skin; touching and teasing and keeping him hovering over the promise of oblivion.

“Gods, Harvey,” Arthur rasped in his ear. “I had no idea you’d be like this. Fuck, Baby, why didn’t you let me do this before?”

Harvey whimpered, unable to manage a coherent reply. His cheeks were spread open and his lover’s thick cock thrust in against him, teasing him. Arthur kissed at his shoulder and nipped his way up to the skin below his ear. 

“Want you so badly,” he murmured into Harvey’s ear and for a moment his lover’s hands left him.

Harvey’s eyelids blinked slowly. It had stopped raining at some point and he had a slightly blurring view of the thoroughly soaked city. He could also see Arthur’s reflection moving behind him. He could feel hands moving between them as knuckles grazed his backside. Then his lover was back, hand pressed against Harvey’s hip, and the head of Arthur’s cock was suddenly pressing at his entrance. Harvey was suddenly alert, shifted up straight, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was pressed in tight to the glass he might have actually bailed.

His body was still so raw and aching. He was so hard, painfully so, and yes he needed to come worse than he’d ever needed to come in his life… but could he take this? Could he let Arthur fuck him and love him and touch him without going completely insane? Couldn’t he just have a few minutes to calm down first? 

Of course his sluggish brain and his throbbing erection pointed out that no… he wouldn’t be able to calm down until he’d come and that wasn’t going to happen until Arthur was inside of him. Harvey had wanted it that way. _This_ is what he’d wanted. He just hadn’t been prepared to feel so much because of it.

His lover’s hand tightened on his hip as Arthur pushed inside of him and Harvey’s breath stilled in his throat. Arthur was big; bigger than the toy and bigger than anything he’d ever had inside of him. He worked himself in slowly; pushed and pulled and rocked into him slowly until he was buried balls deep and Harvey was shaking at being filled so perfectly. He felt stretched too thin like he was going to suddenly start coming unraveled at the seams. Arthur pet him all the way through it. His hand stroked soothingly at his side and his lips brushed gentle, barely there kisses into his skin. He pulled out, all the way to the tip, and Harvey groaned.

“ _Gods_ ,” Arthur groaned as he pushed back in. “Not gonna last long.”

Harvey huffed and tried to reply, but his words came out mumbled and incoherent. He couldn’t think. All he could do was feel and everything felt too good… too much… too perfect. Arthur’s hands were both on his hips and together they began a rhythm of rocking and thrusting. They watched each other in the reflection of the glass; each unwilling to look away from the perfect picture that they presented. Arthur looked as though he belonged there; thrusting and pumping into Harvey’s body and Harvey would gladly let him stay there. 

They lost themselves, wrapped up together there on the floor. Arthur kissed at his skin as he made love to him. He bit and nipped and licked and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. Harvey moved his hands back, clutched at what he could of his lover’s body. It was perfect. _They_ were perfect and Arthur made him feel so good that Harvey never wanted to let go of him. He just wanted to ride the cock thrusting inside of him until the rest of the world fell away around them.

The need for release that he’d been hanging on to slammed in to him with renewed force. It forced the air from his lungs and caused his muscles to clench in his stomach and thighs. Little electric shocks were pulsing out over his skin and settling right down in to his bones. Harvey _ached_. He knew if he didn’t come this time he just might break.

“Please,” he rasped with one hand pressing back into the glass.

Arthur pressed a kiss to the side of Harvey’s neck and thrust harder up into him. Their bodies slammed together over and over; his lover’s prick nailing his prostate with every thrust. Harvey screamed at the over-stimulation and tiny pin pricks of light began to dance in his vision. His vision was failing him, blurring at the edges. His end was sitting _right there_ at the base of his cock, begging for release, and it was all he could do not to reach down and yank the cock ring off himself.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged; dropping his forehead in against the glass. “Need to… come. Please, Baby.”

Arthur huffed in his ear and then nipped at it. “What will you give me if I let you?” he murmured and Harvey shuddered as one of his lover’s hands moved to squeeze at his upper thigh.

“Anything,” Harvey breathed, his voice broken and shaking with need. “Everything. Please, Arthur.”

“Anything?” Arthur croaked; his rhythm going urgent and erratic. He was close too and Harvey had a single moment of regretting the condom separating them. He wanted to feel Arthur come inside of him. He pushed it away though. They’d get there soon enough.

“Anything,” Harvey promised and nearly screamed again when Arthur pulled the ring from him. 

His body reacted instantly and another harsh jab to his prostate was all it took. Harvey lost it. His head snapped back, landing on Arthur’s shoulder, and he screamed as he came hard, almost violently. Harvey’s whole body shook and jerked as he burst, his come shooting out against the window and down over his thighs and the floor. Arthur was groaning behind him and pumping his hips up hard; fingers digging in bruisingly hard to Harvey’s hips. His lover followed after him a few moments later. 

The rest was fuzzy around the edges and Harvey was pretty sure he lost time again, but they at least made it into the bedroom at some point.

“What was that?” Arthur asked the next morning. It was early. The sun wasn’t even up yet and they were still curled around each other in bed.

Harvey pressed a kiss into Arthur’s hair. “Guess I needed to lose control,” he murmured and then thought about it. Only one thing made sense to him and it felt right when he tried it out in his head. “Maybe I needed to prove to both of us that this is what I want.”

Arthur smiled and pressed a kiss to the center of Harvey’s chest. “So that’s your way of telling me you plan on keeping me then?” he mused.

Harvey shook his head. “No.”

Arthur’s head popped up with a frown. “No?” he questioned softly. There was fear in his eyes.

Harvey reached a hand up, combed his fingers back through Arthur’s hair and then guided him back down onto his chest. He tugged the man in tighter against him. They wouldn’t be able to stay in bed all morning. Harvey still had to go in to work after all and Arthur would be along at some point to inform Jessica of the changes, but he needed to get this next part out before he lost his nerve.

“Both of my parents are dead,” he began and he smoothed his fingers down the length of Arthur’s spine. “My mother passed first and then my father a few years ago. I already told you that I was in one other serious relationship. We weren’t married, but it ended badly and I swore I’d never do it again…”

“Harvey,” Arthur cut him off and lifted his head again. “You don’t have to do this.”

Harvey smiled and nodded. “Yes I do.”

Arthur frowned. “Why?” he asked.

Harvey’s smile grew and he lifted his head up to press a kiss to Arthur’s lips before dropping it back down again. “Because _this_ is how I’m telling you that I plan on keeping you,” he told him. “For as long as I can have you. And because I believe in this... us... right here and right now. I go with what's right, Arthur. In every part of my life. I let my gut lead me no matter what side I'm walking on, magic or no. And _you_ are what's right for me.”

Arthur’s cheeks flushed a deep pink and Harvey loved it. _This_ , he thought, was how they should always be. He wouldn’t be able to tell him his whole life story in the too short hours they had before Harvey would have to get up and start getting ready, but Arthur wanted to know him and Harvey was willing to tell him enough to get them started. The rest… well that would come eventually.


End file.
